Of Sugar Quills & Kisses
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONQuelques fois une Plume en Sucre vaut toutes les confessions...AF


**Bijour a tous !**

**Étant donné que mon but est d'avoir dans le perso 'Angelina' 2 pages, y faut qu'on arrive a publier 25 fics !Il en reste plus beaucoup à faire et j'y arriverai surtout que plusieurs personnes ont traduit des fics Fred/Angelina alors que j'y croyais plus ! D'ailleurs je dis un grand merci à Choups qui a fait plusieurs traduc !**

**Mais aussi un grand grand merci a kikou224 qui m'a corrigé ce chap !**

**Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, tout est à Riisque.**

**(Si vous aimez, je traduirai un autre one-shot mais cette fois-ci d'Ashliegh, j'adore cet auteur alors dite-moi que vous avez aimer !lol)**

**Fic dédié à Bubblegum712, car tu m'avais demandé une Drama alors voila !(Elle est pas très triste je l'avoue lol mais ces déjà ça !), si kkun en veux une plus spécifique, il a ka envoyer une petite review ou un émail…**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! **

* * *

« Prend-là. »

Angelina a haussé un sourcil pendant qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au-dessus de la plume en sucre que Fred lui offrait, la main tendue. Un sourire est faiblement venu à ses lèvres pendant qu'elle réprimait un éclat de rire. Prendre des sucreries venant des Jumeaux Weasley n'était (et pour cause) pas l'idée qu'elle avait d'une blague. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sérieux dans son offre, a-t-elle pensé désabusée. Ce serait renier son intelligence ; même le jeune Neville avait eu sa leçon au sujet des sucreries de certains jumeaux roux.

« Ne le prend pas mal. J'apprécie l'offre, mais non merci. » Elle a chaudement sourit pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. La confiance était toujours là- sauf quand elle impliquait de la nourriture ou toute autre chose qui impliquait une prise corporelle. En outre, comment saurait-elle si son autre moitié ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire ? Fred n'a jamais refusé un pari, et Angelina _détestait_ courir des risques.

« Tu sais, en tant qu'ami ce n'est pas requis de refuser. Preuve que tu ne me fais pas confiance»

« Ce n'est pas cela ! Je te fais confiance Fred. » A juré Angelina, avec persuasion.

« Mais pas assez pour prendre une plume en sucre. » A dit Fred, sa main retombant avec affliction à ses côtés.

« Bien, j'essaye de perdre quelques grammes. Et les plumes en sucres ne sont pas très saines. »

Le visage de Fred a pris une expression plutôt embêtée, 'pah ! Tu es très bien pour moi. Et tu n'as jamais refusé une Plume en Sucre avant, pourquoi commencer maintenant » _Les filles et leurs insécurités_, a-t-il pensé avec condescendance. Se permettant un rapide coup d'œil à son corps modestement habillé, il n'était que plus résolu qu'il n'y avait rien de repoussant chez elle. Elle emblait impeccable même dans une chemise de nuit.

« Merci, mais vraiment, bientôt je serais trop grosse pour monter sur un balai- et alors qu'est-ce que tu feras » Angelina n'avait jamais été enclin à l'exagération, mais il y avait une première fois à tout. Distraite et ignorant son compliment, cependant indirectement, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à l'absurdité de ses mots.

« Je ne pense pas qu'à peine une Plume en Sucre ta poussera hors du manche. » A dit Fred impatient. Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux non coiffé- entraînant involontairement le regard d'Angelina vers ses lèvres. Elle a légèrement rougi et a été reconnaissante quand elle a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa brève faute d'attention.

« Peutêtre pas, mais une Plume en Sucre amène à beaucoup de Plumes en Sucres. Et avant de le réaliser tu – »

« Prends juste ce fichu truc - stp »

« As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit » A dit laconiquement Angelina. Elle a immédiatement sentie un élancement de culpabilité, l'avait-elle imaginée ou sa voix avait l'air d'être une véritable plaidoirie ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ? Tu es évidemment folle de penser que tu es grosse. » A-t-il répliqué, ne cachant pas son exaspération.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Mais tu l'impliquais. »

« Donc maintenant, faire attention à sa ligne est mal » Angelina a mordu sa lèvre, espérant pouvoir mettre une laisse à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître si lourde de reproches. C'était étonnamment difficile de contrôler son humeur autour de Fred. Il amenait simultanément le bon et le mal hors d'elle.

Fred a soupiré« pourquoi est-ce que nous nous disputons à propos d'une Plume en Sucre »

« Ne me demande pas. C'est toi qui voulais que je la mange. »

« Tu l'aurais fait, si tu n'étais pas si paranoïaque. »

« Je ne suis pas paranoïaque » A faiblement protesté Angelina. Fred n'a pas pris la peine de répondre, il paraissait étrangement exaspéré. Inquiétée, elle a réalisé que quelque chose était différent. Ce n'était pas caractéristique de lui de perdre son tempérament aussi rapidement avec elle. Il y avait un air de sérieux autour de lui. Ça l'a frappée de plein fouet surtout que le mot 'sérieux' n'était pas le mot que la plupart des personnes avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour décrire son ami aux taches de rousseur.

Grimaçant appréhensivement et presque convaincue qu'elle allait regretter ses actions plus tard : elle a pris la Plume en Sucre dans sa main et l'a poussée à la hâte dans sa bouche. La chaude sensation sucrée a agréablement fondu sur sa langue, lui rappelant immédiatement pourquoi elle avait toujours tellement aimé les Plumes en Sucres. Avec précaution, elle a passé ses deux mains sur son corps, vérifiant qu'elle possédait encore tous ses membres vitaux et qu'il ne lui avait soudainement pas poussé quelque chose. Elle fût stupéfaite de trouver que tout était où il devait être. Angelina a gémit silencieusement, sentant le poids de ses accusations.

« Ce n'étais pas aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas » A demandé Fred, lui faisant un demi sourire.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, heureux »

« Je n'en ai pas l'air » Ses yeux bleus se sont obscurcis alors qu'il se mettait plus confortablement dans le divan près d'elle. Il l'a attiré jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre lui, ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur toute la longueur du divan. Elle n'a pas protesté à son invasion dans son espace. Être couché sur le divan était une chose commune pour eux. Angelina ne s'était jamais sentie tout à fait aimée- ou sauve, que de cette manière ; alors elle s'est serrée confortablement contre lui. Fred aimait ce qu'elle sentait ; la chaleur et la tentation, et avec ses cheveux sentant faiblement le lavande. Leurs corps étaient moulés parfaitement dans celui de l'autre. Presque comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, il y a vaguement réfléchit.

Fred l'a sentit se raidir légèrement alors qu'il plaçait un doux baiser sur son front. Intrigué, il a commencé une traînée de baisers aussi légers qu'une plume, frôlant habilement sa peau. Angelina a sentit ses lèvres devenir sèches et a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ses yeux se sont considérablement agrandis pendant qu'il capturait ses lèvres avec les siennes, arrêtant ses pensées. C'était _sensé_ être un baiser fraternel, mais les choses ne vont jamais comme on le prédit, et ce cas-ci n'était pas une exception.

Fred a été le premier a brisé leur baiser imprévu. « Désolé. » S'est-il excusé d'une voix rauque bien différente de la sienne. Angelina a bien vu qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« C'est bon. » A-t-elle répondu en hésitant. Quand il a haussé ses deux sourcils, douteux, elle a ajouté« vraiment. »

« Bien. » A indiqué Fred, obscurément, se penchant en avant pour plus de contact. Il aurait pût goûter le goût du sucre sur ses lèvres, mais il a suspecté qu'elles étaient douces même sans rien.

Le temps a passé et ils ont bientôt perdu la durée du temps qu'ils avaient passé dans leur circonstance actuelle. Les mains errant, les lèvres engagées et la respiration calculée - Fred ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche du paradis. Vu la façon dont Angelina avait volontairement répondu à ses actions, il se douta qu'il n'était pas complètement seul à penser ça.

Son esprit a commencé à dériver, et Angelina a bientôt suspecté, avec un pressentiment que les choses deviendraient pires qu'elles ne l'étaient. Comment pourraient-ils reparler de tout ça ? Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés avant – naturellement, mais jamais avec une telle négligence pour les conséquences. Et ils n'étaient même pas sous une influence, a-t-elle pensé tristement. Ils n'avaient _rien_ à blâmer sur cette imprudence.

Elle a soupiré, ne pouvant distingué la cause.

Une petite partie d'elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était faux. Mais elle était inférieure et facilement ignorée. Si elle continuait, leur amitié serait ruinée, et ensuite quoi ? Fred ne la prendrait jamais au sérieux, du moins de la manière dont elle voulait. Il n'était jamais resté plus longtemps avec une fille, que pendant trois semaines, elle le savait pour fait parce qu'elle avait compté la longueur de chaque relation qu'il avait eu depuis leur troisième année.

Plaçant fermement ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, Angelina a stoppé le baiser, le poussant maladroitement à contrecoeur loin d'elle. Il a froncé les sourcils quand elle l'a regardé et leurs regards se sont accrochés : un bleu effrayant contre son brun morne. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était bien »

« J'ai mentit. »

« Ca ne changera rien. » A continué Fred.

Angelina a secoué la tête« Mais ça changera, par la suite. Ne le vois-tu pas »

« Nous pourrions ... » Fred a fait une pause pour reconsidérer ses mots. Renonçant apparemment à son idée originale, il est devenu silencieux. Angelina a tiré profit de ce moment pour se déplacer de leur endroit sur le divan dans la Salle Commune vide. Elle a tremblé soudainement de l'absence de se chaleur.

« Je dois y aller. »

« J'espère que ça ne changera rien. J'ai royalement bousillé les choses, n'est-ce pas » A-t-il admis d'une manière attristante.

Angelina a incliné la tête, une expression sombre gravée sur ses traits. Il admettait ses défauts mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré. Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé qu'il allait lui demander…

Non, cela ne se produirait pas. Fred aimait trop sa liberté pour ne jamais considérer une relation sérieuse. Et elle l'aimait pour cela, pas vrai ? Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Changer n'était pas une bonne chose. Les choses vont mieux d'elles-mêmes, a-t-elle pensé tristement.

« Bonne nuit Fred. » A-t-elle dit, marchant avec résignation vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Peutêtre que le sommeil l'aiderait à alléger le sentiment d'être perdue qu'il lui tirait fort le cœur.

« 'Nuit, Angel. » Sa réponse est venue tranquillement. Mais elle était trop loin pour l'avoir entendu. Soupirant, Fred a plongé la Plume en Sucre dans sa bouche. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Tout ce qui était là lui rappelait que cette soirée n'avait pas été une simple fabrication de son imagination. Demain, a-t-il pensé endormi alors qu'il quittait la Salle Commune, il arrangerait tout demain. Elle serait encore à lui demain. Et il serait damné s'il laissait les choses devenir embarrassantes entre eux.

**Fin**


End file.
